geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Idols
---- Idols is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by xZafkiel and verified by Dorami (calling it a "legendary Extreme Demon").https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsKfImKvaFc The level is made as a tribute to 1.9, referred to by many players as "The Golden Age". It is a decorated version of an XL layout by Herdys, having 256,500 objects. The level remains popular due to its great music sync, fun gameplay, and awesome design. It currently sits at #75 on the Demon List, above Aurora (#76) and below Conical Depression (#74). History On December 4, 2017, Herdys released a video showcasing an XL Insane Demon layout he recently built.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugGmpX4naqY&t=2s It became well-received for its fun gameplay and great sync, and thus motivated ZafkielGD to host a fully decorated version with 18 creators, and also hosted a CC to get some unknown creators into the mix.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgSB2zTZmG8&t=20s In March, FarDreamer posted a montage of the near-finished level, which caused more people to look into it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZ40TqtorBE&t=108s In August, sometime after Dorami returned, he picked up the finished version of the level to verify. He got 43% and 96%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCYQ_9GUwX8 but on August 18, 2018, he verified it, being the hardest demon in his first comeback month (which is why he called it "legendary").https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsKfImKvaFc Gameplay * 0-4% (Fufafac): The level starts out with some tricky cube and robot sections. Then it goes into a drop. * 5-11% (Sei.un): Then the player enters a fast-paced cube section, then a fast-paced robot. Then it goes into a UFO segment, then a wave and the UFO and wave with a 1.9-like style. Then the player transitions into a short cube section as the screen fade to black. * 12-15% (GeometryTom): The player continues with a quadruple speed cube section, then enters a ball segment. * 16-__% (___): Then a ship sequence with tight spaces, that ends with 1.9 style blocks. Then it says the words in the song, then a hard spider part, and then a short spider/ball dual, then a short ball with 1.9 like design, then a short spider segment. Then a UFO, then a short ship. Then a mini cube part, then a short mini-wave, then a ship with a ton of flashes. Then a slow robot, then a slow cube, then it gets back into fast-paced gameplay. It starts with a robot, then a wave, then a short cube, short ship, then cube again. Then a short robot, a cube, and this part conclude with a short robot. Then it says the words in the song. Then a UFO which has a decoration that switches between multiple big 1.9 levels. Then a ship that starts with a Death Moon style, then is shortly normal, then a wave with 1.9 like decoration, then a cube then robot, then auto cube, then words, then a dual cube, short dual robot, then back to dual cube, dual ball, then wave then dual wave, then dual UFO, then a dual cube again. Then it shows the words in the song, then a cube, then a short UFO, then short ship, then short robot, then really short wave, then dash orbs, then a swing copter that switches through Ultrasonic and Red World Rebirth style. Then the words in the song appear, Then a short cube, then robot, then cube. Then a ship with a ton of speed changes. Then a cube, then a robot, then a ball, then cube, and the robot. Then short cube, then robot, then short UFO. Then a cube section, and then it shows the credits of the level, the rest is a slow-paced ship sequence, then the level ends. Records 100% required to qualify Trivia *SrGulliester beat it in less than 10 minutes (7 attempts, 7 minutes), stating it wasn't very hard.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hh07Ie1Zjo *The logo in Bermard's part is actually the logo for Proximity, a YT channel with the most-viewed video of the song. *A sequel to the level using Virtual Riot's other song "Energy Drink" is currently been worked on. Every part will be created and decorated by everyone who worked on Idols (except Herdys). *There is another rated level called Idols, a 1.9 auto-map by MrLorenzo. *The creators who had short 1-second parts at the end are listed at the end of the level. Videos Idols Walkthrough = |-|Idols Verification = |-|Idols Layout = Gallery TBA References Category:2.1 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Megacollabs Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:XL Levels Category:Featured Levels